Angel's Grace
by LoveIsABattlefield1012
Summary: Non Canon events taking place after season twelve. Pandora Winchester expected to get a break just ONCE for her wedding day. Unfortunately as a Winchester she knew better but was unpared when she was shot at the Alter. While unconscious Heaven reveals a plan to her and offers an angel to heal her so long as she helps them, she accepts and of course hell breaks loose.
1. Never a break

Through all my years I had never met a man so strong who could shatter so many times yet rebuild himself to be even stronger than before. I had never met anyone so handsome and tough, yet so adorable and funny as Dean Winchester. I had met him four months after he had sacrificed his life with his ex wife Lisa and step son Ben. I joined Team Free Will after helping out with a few major hunts and also begging Sam and Dean to let me stay with them, I had no where else to turn and I honestly loved the boys. At first Dean avoided me for the most part, I think he was afraid to get to know and grow close to someone again. It was understandable he lost so many people already, but as time stretched on and it became apparent that I wasn't leaving and I could handle myself in a fight we grew closer. We became closer than me and sam were, or me and Bobby, eventually our friendship began to have...benefits. A year after I had joined me and Dean were together in a steady relationship and we loved one another with a fierceness nobody could match. We suffered through Bobby's death together with Sam, and then through Kevin's death. I was there with Sam to figure out how to help Dean through The Mark of Caine. I was there when that Darkess Bitch tried to steal my man, and I suffered agonizingly watching him go through emotions for her that he didn't even want. I have been through alot with the Winchesters so far, but now I am facing the most nerve wracking trial yet. Me and Dean Winchester are getting married, and I am about to walk down the Aisle.

My gown's train trails behind me and the lace sleeves accent my graceful but muscular arms, the gown was beautiful and belonged to Bobby's wife. He had left it for me in a note that a nurse gave to me when he passed away. I am wearing the ring that John Winchester gave to Mary, Something that Mary had taken off once she came back not too long ago. Everything I am wearing has some sort of Winchester history, and now I realize that I too am becoming a Winchester. My eyes are filling with tears of joy as the music begins and I walk down the Aisle with Sam on my arm. He towers over me but hold me gently and walks slowly so that I don't feel rushed. Looking down at me he smiles and I see that his eyes are filled with tears too "Thank you...Thank you for making my brother so happy" he whispers to me as soon as we reach the Alter. I finally bring myself to look up at Dean and the tears slip free. His emerald eyes are glistening and his cheeks have two shimmering trails of tears down them as he looks at me and holds out a weathered hand. I take it in mine and squeeze tightly stepping out to face him. This is the moment that no hunter ever thinks they will get, and this is a moment I will cherish forever.

The preist began the vows and Dean said his "I promise to love you and protect you with the fierceness and passion of an angry spirit, Like our jobs there will never be a boring moment. So long as we both shall live I will be by your side giving you everything you need and want" It was short and simple, and it was also a good thing that everyone in the church was a hunter because that bit about the angry spirit would have sounded nuts otherwise. I sniffle and open my mouth to say my vows,my lips curved into a loving smile just as a loud bang echoes through the church startling us all. Dean whips out a gun from the waist of his slacks and I look around in a daze to see if I can spot the attacker, or see if anyone was injured but the world tilts dangerously and I begin to fall. Strong arms catch me and there's a hand running over my hair. I hear voices shouting and I see people running toward me but I don't understand. Finally I snap out of the shock and look down to see my white gown soiled by a growing stain of crimson, but I feel nothing. I was shot? How could that be? I look up at Dean and open my mouth trying to choke out the words I was going to say moments before. If im going to die I want to die a Winchester,Married to my fiance and the love of my life. "I...I promise to be...be the one person you will never lose. I p..promise that through everything I will stay by y...your side. I will bake you pie and keep the beer sto...stocked-" I stammer through the vows I made, holding dean's eyes with my own but I start to cough my whole body shaking. Sam had a towel pressed to my stomach trying to stop the bleeding, but I know i'm dying. I am so cold and I can't feel anything anymore except the panic and grief at the Knowledge that already my vows had failed Dean. He was going to lose me, I was just going to be another person to shatter the beautiful heart and soul of a Winchester. "Stocked in the fridge of whatever motel we live in. Dean Winchester you make me complete and...I...I want to do the same for you" I murmur. Suddenly there is this loud piercing noise that shatters the glass of the church and for a split second I scream before a voice pierces my consciousness. "I can heal you but you need to say yes, Heaven has plans for you miss Winchester you can't die yet." My mind was slipping into a haze of darkness but a part of me understood what this was, and I knew it was the only way for me to stay with Dean. "Yes..." I whisper and just as I lose consciousness a bright white light fills me and i fall into a warm sleep.

My name is Pandora Winchester and this is how I started the worst year of my life.


	2. Brother

They had told him it was a miracle that she had survived but he knew better than that. It had been an angel that saved his wife, that's shrill ear piercing voice had caused them all to sink to their knees in agony before it had slowly faded to a dull ringing. It had been an angel that had caused white light to shine from his wife's eyes and mouth before she fell unconscious. Somehow the fact that there was an angel inside of Pandora had caused the bleeding to stop immediately and they were able to get her to a hospital for treatment and while normally Dean would be trying everything he could to get the angel out of her, he had the suspicion that without it she would die. He sat in the hospital holding her hand and stroking the back of her palm with his thumb, his eyes dry but glazed over and distant as he stared at her peaceful face willing her to wake up with every fiber of his being. Sam's enterance to the room made him look up and he gratefully accepted the coffee his brother had offered "Thanks Sammy" he grunted and sipped at it grateful to find that it was black and wasn't the hospital liquid dirt crap that he had to drink earlier. "How is she Dean? Any sign of the angel?" Sam asked with concern giving him that wide eyed look he always had when he was scared for someone he loved. Dean shook his head and shrugged at the same time "No sign of the angel, but her vitals are stable and the wound is healing aready" he responded and lifted Pandora's hand from the bed running his thumb across the ring on her finger and smiling softly.

He was about to speak to sam again when a twitch of Pandora's fingers made him lean forward "Panda? Can you hear me?" he asked and broke into a grin his eyes watering as she groaned and opened her eyes, those beautiful grey blue eyes that he fell in love with at first sight. "Dean?Shit...I missed the wedding didn't i?" she asked slowly her mind still waking up from the haze. "No panda bear, You made it through. We said our vows and kissed right before..." his voice trailed off not sure how to explain that there was an angel inside of her. He watched as a look of remembrance passed across her face and turned into realization, and then gave her a confused look as she smiled at him. "Leliel entered my body" she finished for him and gave him a knowing look. He must have given her a really confused look because she started laughing and the sound of it slowly made him relax though he gave her a tense smile and after a few minutes asked "It has a name? Why is it inside you?". She gave him a knowing look and for second he wondered just how long she had been in heaven speaking with the angels. She looked like she knew an amazing thing and expected an amazing reaction from him when she finally told him. "I will tell you but first" she said and her lips formed a loving smile. "turn around Dean" she said and he did hesitantly.

walking in was a man with messy black hair and electric blue eyes, his trench coat looking newly ironed and it fell around the back of his legs in a perfect way. Dean shakily stood up from the chair and walked over to the man wrapping his arms around him and pulling him tightly to his body, his hands gripping the trench coat tightly in his fists. "Cas...Welcome home" he murmured and met Sam's eyes over Castiel's shoulder. "Dean...thank you" the response was so familiar and so Cas... something he had never thought he would hear again. He could feel his shattered heart stitching itself together again piece by piece and he stepped back taking in the man. Something seemed off about him but he couldn't put his finger on it quite yet, but he knew he would figure it out. Sam walked forward from where he had stood stunned and hugged Castiel, patting the smaller man's back roughly before stepping away "Welcome back man...". Dean and Sam turned to Pandora who was watching with a smile, her eyes filled with happy tears. She wiped them away and glared at Dean who had started to smirk "Shut up. We're all together again, It's something that deserves a few tears" she grumbled and then patted the bed looking at all three of them. "You all are going to need to sit down for this." she said began to explain what had transpired during her time in heaven.


End file.
